Time Of My Life
by Story Obsessed
Summary: Bella's life was perfect, until it wasn't… Her life took a drastic turn and she ends up with the Cullens. Now with a huge secret she tries to fight through her life. Falling in love wasn't part of the plan… Now how will she handle her secret without crushing the love of her life's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella's life was perfect, until it wasn't… Her life took a drastic turn and she ends up with the Cullens. Now with a huge secret she tries to fight through her life. Falling in love wasn't part of the plan… Now how will she handle her secret without crushing the love of her life's heart?**

**BPOV:**

The light stung my eyes as I tried to blink myself away. The smells of my surroundings were too familiar. It was sterile, clean, cold…

"Good morning Isabella" The nurse said in a happy voice.

"Morning" I croaked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better than I've been feeling in a while" I said honestly, "Can I walk today?"

"Not too much, you know this" He said.

"I would really like to visit my father" I whispered.

"Alright" He said.

Nurse Jackson walked over and helped me out of my hospital bed. My legs felt weak but at least they weren't hurting. He set up the IV to roll with me, and then grabbed a wheelchair. We walked through the floor I was on and to the elevator. I was breathing heavily when we got there, exhausted. When we got to the floor my father was on I willingly sat in the wheelchair. We wheeled slowly into my father's room. He lay motionless on the bed, a tube was breathing for him, tubes feeding and hydrating him. There was even a machine keeping his heart beating.

"Dad" I whispered when the nurse left. "Hey dad. I'm better again dad, maybe for good this time. Can you come back to me now? I don't want to believe that it is too late. Daddy please come back to me, don't leave me too"

"Bella" A voice said from behind me.

I looked up to see my doctor, Dr. Cullen. "Let's go back to your room"

He wheeled me out the room with ease.

"How are you feeling?" He asked on the way back.

"Better than before" I said honestly, "I really wish I could go back home"

Dr. Cullen sighed, "I know"

We made it to my room and he helped me onto my bed, setting me up comfortably. He asked me about how different parts of my body felt and I told him how much better I was feeling. Everything was fine; I was just tired from all the medication.

"Have you decided what to do about your father?" He asked.

Tears spilled from my eyes, a strangled sob came from the throat.

"He really isn't coming back?"

"I'm sorry" Dr. Cullen whispered.

"I will let him go, he'd want to be with my mother" I sobbed into my hands.

How could they both leave me?

"Your father, he asked me to take you in." Carlisle said. "He felt better knowing you were with someone could take care of you, health wise, and family wise. He signed the papers after his first heart attack"

I nodded, still sobbing.

"Are you okay with that?"

I nodded again before crumbling into myself. Sobs tore from my throat violently. I couldn't do anything but cry. Carlisle held me to him with strong, cold arms, and I cried harder. My father should be holding me like this, he shouldn't be leaving me. He shouldn't be leaving me!

Eventually I cried myself to sleep. When I woke back up I was able to hold in my tears. Dr. Cullen came in a little while after I ate the hospital lunch brought to my room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked my nurse left the room.

"Fine" I croaked, throat tight from the crying, I think I may have even screamed a little.

"That's good" He smiled softly, "Do you want to be there when they pull the plug?"

I nodded and let Carlisle wheel me to the room, my father's room. He hadn't changed a bit; he just looked like he was sleeping. I reached over and grabbed his hand, Carlisle stood behind me as the heart monitor beeped and then went dead. _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeep._

Tears swallowed me again.

"I love you daddy" I sobbed.

Eventually I ran out of tears and let Carlisle wheel me back to my room.

"I have a wife, and 5 children. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett" He informed me. "But there is something different about my family" He whispered. "I have to tell you before I allow you to come to live with me."

He said they were vampires, nothing in my demeanor changed, I was mourning. Even though they were vampires they didn't kill humans, they only hunted animals. The kids went to school with regular high school students. They were all over at least 80, but they all looked like teens. Esme looked like she was in her 20s. You didn't age or die as a vampire; they were all forever frozen where they were. I would be safe with them; I would be taken care of. Alice and Jasper were mated and Rosalie and Emmett were; Edward was not yet mated. I nodded at everything he said. I had no reason to doubt what he said. I was already shopped for and stuff, they knew a lot about me, him and Esme.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked. "Are you feeling up to it?"

"I don't want them to know" I said.

"Only Esme does" He said, catching on.

I nodded. My thoughts wondered and Carlisle (as he said his name was) left me to think. I lay in the hospital bed for who knows how long before he returns with a woman.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Esme Cullen" She said.

She was beautiful, come to think of it, so was Carlisle. Her hair was long and reddish-brown. Her eyes were a shocking hazel/gold color, the same as Carlisle's.

"I'm Isabella Swan" I said politely.

"Dr. Cullen" I said, distracted and suddenly filled with sadness.

"Yes"

"Where did my life go so wrong?"

…...

It felt weird being outside in pajamas, especially when everyone else was in regular clothes. I let Carlisle wheel me to his car and help me into the back seat.

"The kids are in school" Esme said softly. "They won't be back for a little while; when we get home I will show you around"

"Okay"

The ride was pretty long; I was shocked when they turned into the woods. The house we pulled up to was huge, elegant, and just beautiful. We walked in and I was given a grand tour. My room was on the first floor. The living room was huge and there was a huge Grand piano in it; Esme told me Edward played. The kitchen and dining room was also on this floor. There was even a huge library on this floor, it was breath taking. Alice and Jasper shared a room as well as Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme; there rooms were on the second floor. Edward was on the top floor alone with an empty room on the other side of it. By the time we were back on the first floor my feet hurt from so much walking. I sat on the couch and Esme let me flip through the channels and stopped on the baseball channel.

I couldn't tell you what teams were playing who, I didn't know. Suddenly I was back at my own house, my father was sitting next to me and my mother was on his other side. There was a box of pizza on the coffee table and baseball was playing. A man hit the ball and my father jumped to his feet screaming and cheering. My mother and I followed his lead, assuming his team just scored a goal, or whatever it was.

I don't know when I started crying, but suddenly I was watching the game through blurry eyes.

"It'll get better" Esme promised, wrapping her arms around me.

She let me cry until I was calm again. I flipped off the TV and lay across the couch. A shiver passed through my body so I pressed my toes against the arm of the sofa. A blanket was thrown over me as I started to doze off.

**So, another new story. I don't know where the inspiration for this story came from but its here. So read, review, and who would like to guess what's wrong with Bella?**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I could hear a heartbeat in my house, and the smell of blood hung heavy in the air. Esme was talking to Carlisle quietly. They were talking about what to do to help Bella move on and heal. Apparently they pulled the plug on her father today. There was steady breathing coming from where the living room was. I walked in and the scent of blood was thick, stronger.

_She smells sick _Alice thought, but no visions greeted her.

I couldn't help but agree. The blood was mouthwatering, but it wasn't right. It was sick.

"How was school?" Esme asked, greeting us at the door to the living room.

"Really" I chuckled. She smiled. "So the girl, Isabella is here" I continued.

Esme nodded. _She's sleeping._

The heart beat sped up and I heard her shuffling around on the couch. She woke with a gasp; Esme was already in the living room.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I just" She paused. "Forgot" I could smell Bella's tears.

"The kids are home from school, do you want to meet them?"

"Sure" She said.

We walked in, I was trailing behind. I heard Isabella's soft voice as she was introduced to everyone. I hung back uncertainly.

"Edward" Esme called louder than necessary.

I walked in slowly and heard an intake of breath. I looked up at Bella, and I swear lights shined down her. Her hair hung in loose, but perfectly messy curls, hanging down her back. Her cheeks were hinted red; lips slightly parted revealing perfectly straight, beautiful, teeth. Her lips were light red, but too dark to be considered pink. She is beyond beautiful, more beautiful than any vampire. She is perfect.

"Bella, this is Edward; Edward this is Bella" Esme said, breaking the trance.

"Hello" She whispered.

Her voice was soft, angelic.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled. "I hope you like it here."

I spun and disappeared from the living room.

What was that about? For a second it seemed like we were the only ones in the room, the only ones in the world. Did she feel that too? Probably not

I ran out to hunt and when I came back Bella was in her shower. She hummed softly, I couldn't help but listen. Alice's thoughts called out to me.

She was having a vision. _I was staring down at Bella; she was falling asleep in my arms. A smile lit my face; she looked up at me with a lazy smile. She leaned up and her lips lingered on mine. Goodnight love, I whisper to her, slowly her eyes drifted. She lazily murmured that she loved me, and I said it back. My voice was a softer version of ever before. As she drifted off I realized why the room looked so familiar. It was my room, occupied with a… Bed._

Alice's vision ended slowly. I was holding my breath in shock.

"No" I whispered. "Impossible"

I stepped back in shock, away from nothing.

"Edward" Alice says quietly from her room. "Don't run" She whispers showing me another vision of me doing just that.

"How can that be allowed? I would never allow that. Who could love a monster?" I mumbled.

"You're not a monster" Alice mumbled.

That explained why I reacted to her that way though. If she was supposed to my mate then I could feel that way; just like Alice had when she first had her vision about Jasper.

"Edward" Bella said, suddenly in front of me.

Had I really been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear a human?

"Oh, hi Bella" I said quickly.

Her hair hung down in wet curls, curlier than before and longer. She smelled like body wash and everything else human. Her body still smelled sick to me, but she looked healthy. Maybe she was a carrier and her kids could get a disease passed through her family.

"Are you okay?" She asked, watching me.

"Fine" I smiled. "Are you okay?"

Her face twisted into worry and her heart sped up. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She said quickly.

I frowned in surprise.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked, coming behind Bella. "Want dinner"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat a little. Maybe a sandwich"

Bella nodded and waved at me before following Esme to the kitchen. I spun and dashed to my room. I looked around, before I could never even picture a bed in my room, but now I could see it. No, I would not let that happen.

"I want to go home" I heard Bella speak softly.

"You know you can't" Carlisle sighed.

"I just want to pick up my stuff. I want to go today. Please"

"Edward can take you" Alice suddenly chirped from in the kitchen.

I growled.

"Okay" Bella said, only missing a beat.

"Whenever he's ready, I'll go in my room and get ready."

A few minutes later her feet hit the floor gently and she shuffled into her room.

"Alice" I growled, running to her. "What are you playing at?"

She shrugged and walked away innocently. Carlisle and Esme looked at me like I was weird.

"She gets really tired, pretty fast. Don't be alarmed if she's tired before she's done. She will probably cry. Oh and don't let her convince you to let her stay the night, I know she will try" Carlisle said.

A few minutes later Bella was back inside the kitchen. Her hair still hung loose around her face and she was in jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

"You ready" She asked softly.

I nodded letting her follow me to my car. I opened the door for her and she blushed. Venom pooled in my mouth, but I swallowed it and made my way to the driver's seat. I smiled when she pulled on her seat belt, did she know that I would never crash? I put the radio on a random station as I started driving. She gasped at my speed. After about a minute of Rihanna's singing Bella reached over and turned it off.

I looked over at her in confusion. I automatically expected an explanation and was shocked when I didn't get one. Bella was… Silent; verbally and mentally. What was wrong with me?!

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Bella didn't answer automatically. After a minute or two I didn't think she would answer.

"I was just thinking about what I'd be doing now, if my parents were still here" She said finally.

We pulled up to the house.

"My dad would probably arrest you for going so fast, and shoot you because I was in the car while you were driving like a maniac." She smiled softly revealing perfect teeth.

I smiled back, involuntarily. She opened her door and stepped out. When she got to the door she did something I had only seen in movies; she reached under her doormat and pulled out a key.

"You can come in if you want" She turned back to me.

I blinked and walked behind her. She blinked in surprise.

"You're fast" She commented before walking away. "But I guess that's one of the advantages to being a vampire"

I gasped. "What" I called, following her into the living room.

"Carlisle told me" She said simply.

The living room held a couch and a flat screen TV, as well as a coffee table. It smelled like it hadn't been occupied for a while. All along the walls there were pictures hung up. There was a section that must've been just for her parents. Pictures of their wedding hung there, Bella looked like a perfect mix between them. The rest of the pictures involved Bella. There were pictures of her as a baby, toddler on picnics, Bella in sundresses being carried by her father, even pictures of her as a teen, looking the same, but she seemed to be teaching kids to dance or do homework.

"I ran a mentoring program" Bella said in a thick voice, noticing were I was looking. "My mother over looked it, but I ran it. We did everything, I loved it, it was on a temporary hold but I guess I should make the calls and say there is no more."

"Why don't you do it at our house, after school?" I asked.

"I would have to talk to Esme and Dr. Cullen"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind" I said.

She walked around and I followed her. She took down the picture of her mother and father kissing on their wedding. Then she walked up the stairs and in what had to be her room. It was neat, but it almost smelled like a no longer used hospital. Come to think of it the whole house smelled deathly clean, as if it was scrubbed every day. She took a folder out of the bookcase from in the room, it said _my kids._ She also quickly took a bottle of pills from her night stand and stuffed it into her pocket. She looked back at me and I turned quickly, her heart rate told me she was worried I caught her.

"It's just allergy medicine" She explained.

"I figured" I lied.

She moved around some more, grabbing a necklace set, another necklace, and a cell phone. Then we went to her parent's room. It was neat in there; obviously no one had slept here in a while. She went to the dresser and grabbed 3 rings; 2 wedding bands and an engagement ring, sniffling. She opened a drawer and pulled out a cell phone card, it was to pay a bill. She quickly did that, paying her bill with ease. I wanted to protest, to tell her we could do that that, but I didn't think that would go over well.

She sat on the bed and folded her legs under her. She stared down at the rings; I could smell her tears again. She put the three rings on her heart necklace before opening the heart; I could see it in her eyes. On one side there was a small picture of her parents holding her as a baby, on the left side there was a small engravement that said _No matter how big you get, you'll always be our baby._ She put the necklace around her neck and lay down on the bed, hiding her face in one of the pillows. I could smell her tears wetting it. I walked over and put my hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles into it.

"It'll get easier" I promised softly.

Her breathing slowed from sobs after a few seconds of rubbing her back. Soon it was just sniffles, and then it was just deep breathing. I smiled as she finished calming herself down. She got up and looked at me with slightly puffy eyes. I was shocked when she got up and hugged me, but I hugged her back.

"Thank you"

"For what" I asked.

"For bringing me and for just being here to calm me down. My mom would have liked you"

"Anytime" I said.

I buried my face in her silky hair and inhaled its sweet fragrance. I noticed how perfectly her body fit against mine and how perfect this moment felt. She let me go too soon, a blush covering her face. She slid out of the room and walked back down the stairs with a yawn.

"What's in this room?" I asked as she walked past a closed door to the side of her living room.

"It's an award room" She said softly.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

She nodded and disappeared towards the back of the house. I opened the door and smelled the unmistakable smell of metals and gold. The room was the size of a huge walk in closet. There were shelves spread across the room. I looked through all the shelves and could help but smile. _Isabella Swan first place swimming, first place spelling bee, first place dance class. _Other metals had what looked like a school name on it, I heard Bella nearing. The walls were covered in certificates for graduations, honors grades, outstanding citizen awards. According to this room Bella was literally perfect at everything she tried. I even saw an award for an instrument competition.

I turned as Bella walked it with a soft smile.

"What are these awards for?" I asked, gesturing to the shelves with school names on it.

"Future Stars is the name of my mentoring program, my kids won some reward for that. The other ones are for school or clubs that I was in." She said surprisingly there was no cockiness in her voice.

"You really are perfect" I said softly.

"I used to be" She whispered before walking away.

Her response surprised me, what made her think she wasn't perfect anymore?

"Are you ready to go?" She called.

"Ready when you are" I said, turning off the lights and walking behind her and letting her lock up.

**A/N: So leave love and still tell me what you think the sickness is…**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"I think that's a great idea" Esme smiled widely.

I couldn't hide the joy I felt; I was going to get to continue my program. Everyone was in school, Carlisle was at work, and Esme and I sat on the couch in the living room.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how" I searched for the right word. "Perfect it is."

Esme smiled a bright smile at me.

"But wait" I said suddenly. "Will it… Bother you and your family?"

"No, we'll be fine. We've been on this diet for a while and as you can see they are surrounded by humans all the time."

I nodded, unable to keep the smile from my face. "Thank you so much" I cried. "I have to go make calls."

Esme gave me the address and said she'd make me a sandwich. I tried to deny but she wouldn't listen. I went to my room and started making calls. The mothers were so happy to hear that I was back; they thought I was on vacation. They were also offering comfort about my father, and wishing me luck with this new family. I set it up to start today after giving out the address. In the middle of the phone calls Esme snuck in and handed me a tray with a bowl of soup and two sandwiches. I mouthed thanks and ate as I finished the calls. For someone who had no reason to cook before this she was a fantastic chef.

"So is there anything you need set up for you're after school program?" Esme asked as I came out with my dishes. "Don't worry about the dishes, I got them"

I washed my dishes anyway and set them in the dishwasher to dry.

"I didn't really think about what I would need" I said honestly. "I have some stuff at my house, but I didn't think of the space I would need."

"We have plenty of space. You can use the backyard, it's warm outside and I can work on having a tent set up outside." Esme said. "Or you can use the basement; it's pretty empty right now though."

"I have my father's bank account information; I can buy the extra stuff that I need for the kids."

"Non-sense, you save that money, I'll get the stuff you need, just give me a list. Don't worry about it, living for so long you accumulate a lot of money."

"I don't think I'm comfortable letting you pay for my program" I mumbled.

"Nonsense" Esme said. "Please let me pay for it"

I nodded hesitantly, unable to deny the sad look in her eyes.

"We can get stuff from my house first."

Esme nodded. I threw my hair up and followed her to her pretty white car.

"Do you drive?" Esme asked.

"Not as fast as you" I said with wide eyes. "You drive just as fast as Edward."

Esme laughed, "I have way better reflexes that a human. Do you have a car?"

"I used to, but my father asked me to sell the car when I got sick. He didn't want me driving around alone, so I put it into a college fund."

"That was a smart idea" Esme said. "Do you know what you want to major in?"

"I'm not sure, I want to work with kids if get the chance"

"You will" Esme said.

We pulled up to my house and went straight in. Esme commented saying it was a beautiful house. We went straight into the basement and gathered stuff. Esme was amazingly strong and fast, it was shocking to watch. All of the school supplies were loaded and I realized that that was the only thing I had that I could use. When we got back to the Cullen house it was only 12. Next I told Esme the other stuff I needed. A long table, file cabinets, and a mat to lie on the floor to soften it. It may be good to have water for when they get thirsty. She pointed me to the basement, brought everything from my down, and left.

The basement was huge. There was a set of 3 steps that led to a huge glass door. Through the glass door I could see the backyard. There was an enormous, in ground pool. Back in the basement I opened a door that led to a closet full of selves, like a pantry. I put all the supplies in the selves neatly. Surprisingly another door led to a bathroom, which was great. The last door in the basement led to a huge closet. The walls were a nice shade of white but I wondered if Esme would mind hanging things up and making it more kid friendly.

A little while later Esme walked down the steps with a box bigger than her, but walking with ease. She walked up and down a few times before starting to set things up. She moved so fast I barely saw her. Soon there was a table set up and a mat on the other side. There was even a refrigerator for the corner. It was perfect.

"Do you want me to make snacks for when the kids get here?" She asked.

"You don't have to" I said quickly.

"I want to; are there any allergies or anything I should know about?"

I shook my head. She nodded and then ran bottles of water down and stuck them in the fridge; there was at least 50 mini bottles. I was glad she got mini ones because kids rarely seemed to finish bottles of water. She also put milk and a huge bottle of Kool-Aid in there. There was a cabinet over the fridge which she stocked with plastic cups, utensils, and plates. Before I knew it the cabinet was full and still neat. Finally she stuck hangers in the closet, I laughed completely forgetting that it was still winter. It was already 1o'clock.

"The kids get out at 2:15" I said "but they probably won't be here until 2:45-ish"

She nodded with a smile and disappeared up the stairs. She seemed to be excited to have kids coming in the house, maybe she was a mother and missed when her kids were young, but if that was the case then where were her kids? Carlisle said vampires didn't age.

"Esme" I called. "Do you can take me to get a huge dry ease board and some markers?"

"Sure" She called. "I'll get it"

I swear not even 15 minutes passed before she was coming down the steps and nailing a huge dry-ease board to the wall. It even had a small lip at the bottom which she filled with an eraser and different colored dry ease boards. Next she put a garbage can in a corner. She went back upstairs. After a while the smell of chocolate drifted down to the basement. I walked upstairs and followed the smell to the kitchen. It was already 2o'clock and Esme was taking pans of brownies out of the oven.

"Thank you so much for this" I whispered.

She smiled back at me happily.

"The kids usually leave around 6; the latest has been 7:30 though."

"That's fine" Esme said easily.

She put the trays of brownies in the basement.

"There here" She said a little while later.

I went to the window and saw the van pull up. It looked as perfect as always, with shooting stars painted on its black background. The door opened as I walked to the front door. I opened it in time to see the kids emerge.

"Bella" A few kids called.

Suddenly I was tackled and loud cheers filled my ears.

"Hey everyone" I laughed when they let me go.

I looked around at the 30 kids. There were five of them I didn't know.

"Hey guys" I smiled warmly. "You're new here, what are you names."

"Bella" Kyle said, smiling up at me with a blush. "This is my little sister Addie"

I looked at them and laughed, they looked like twins. She looked up at me nervously.

"Hey Addie"

The last 4 new kids were also little siblings of kids that had been with me in the last two years.

"Well let's get out of the cold" I finally said. "Follow me; wipe your feet on the mat while you come in"

"Whose house is this?" One of the girls, Sarah, asked.

"This is my new house" I said, smiling. "I live here with Esme and a few other people."

Esme came out and smiled at everyone.

"This is Esme" I introduced.

"Hi" They all said, smiling innocent smiles up at her.

I went through the names of all the kids and they greeted her individually. When we were done I led them down into the basement. They smiled and sat around the table, I hadn't even realized that Esme had put chairs around the table.

"Umm, is anyone allergic to chocolate?" I asked to the new kids mostly.

They all shook their heads and I gave them each brownies while Kyle helped me pour milk. There was chatter around the table how it was at my house, nothing changed except the house.

"So what are we going to do today?" another girl, Leslie, asked.

"Well when everyone is done I thought we could tackle some homework." I said to everyone.

Like normal middle school kids there was a collective groan, which made me laugh.

"You guys know we have to focus on school before anything else."

Slowly everyone got into the groove of pulling books out and starting their homework.

"Bella, can you help me?" Addie asked first, blushing furiously.

I walked up behind her and looked at her textbook, 6th grade math. I smiled, remembering how hard it was to do this when I was her age. We worked and before I knew it the clock said that it was 4. All homework was done by 4:30.

"What else can we do today?" Nancy asked.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"Dance" Nancy and Sarah said together.

"I haven't thought of new dances yet, but I can think of some for tomorrow."

"There is this song called love is and it's by Jah Cure, can we make a dance for that one?" Sarah said.

"I'll listen to it later and think of a dance" I promised.

Esme came down to announce that she ordered pizza. About 20 minutes later she came down with 6 large pizza pies. Everyone ate and talked about nothing.

"So where did you go this time?" Kyle asked at 6.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giving him my attention.

"My mom told me that you were on vacation for the last month, where did you go?"

I swallowed, searching blindly for a place.

"Alaska" I finally said.

"Really" He asked. "What was it like, what did you do?"

"It was, uh, cold there. I caught a cold. I visited some nice places to eat." I spoke quickly.

"What was the best place?"

"It was, uh, well there were so many places with such good food." I said, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie.

"Bella, there are some parents here. They're pulling up."

"Thank you Esme" I called. "Come on everyone, let's get suited up."

The kids laughed as they put on their winter gear. We filed up the stairs and through the living room. To my surprise everyone else was there, except Esme. The kids looked around in surprise.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, remember I said I live with Esme and other people, these are the other kids. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Oh hey" Sarah said, blushing up at Edward.

"Hey" He smiled. "I told you Esme would be okay with your kids being here afterschool" he said lightly to me.

I smiled, involuntarily blushing. Edward made my heart race; I had the overwhelming urge to hug him.

"Bella" I heard an adult call.

"Mrs. Brantley, how are you?" I turned and face Kyle and Addie's mother.

"Fine, how are you? You look fantastic, how was your vacation?"

I cleared my throat and finally said "It was great, thanks."

"I have the papers for you for Addie; I hope it was okay to just let her stay for the day without the paperwork. She just moved from her father's house back home"

"It's fine" I said easily.

She handed me the papers and we said goodbye. Sarah and her little sister Jada were the last ones left in the house at 7.

"Bella, why do you live here now?" She asked.

We were sitting on the couch and Edward was the only one who stuck around with us. He was watching me every few seconds.

"Actually, my mom and dad passed away" I said quietly.

"While you were on vacation" She gasped.

I nodded with a frown.

"I'm sorry" She said softly.

"It's getting easier" I lied smiling softly.

"Well they're both looking down on you from heaven" Jada said quietly.

"I know" I said quietly.

As the words left my mouth their father kind of tripped in.

"I'm sorry I'm late" He said quickly.

"It's fine Mr. Mackintosh" I said.

He was juggling two babies in his arms; they couldn't be more than 8 month old.

"Here, let me help you" I said, taking the little boy and cradling him to me. "I'm surprised you're here, is your wife alright?"

"Of course" He said, leaning down to kiss his daughters. "She decided she's ready to go back to work and had to work late tonight. I was just having a little bit of trouble juggling the twins without her, but I'm doing fine. I have papers for you"

He tried to reach into the baby bag around his back so I grabbed the other baby. They looked exactly alike; it brought a smile to my face.

"Daddy can I hold Tommy?" Sarah asked.

"Sure" he said.

She gently took one of the babies from my arms as her father handed me a folder.

"For Jada" He said, taking the other baby. "Have a wonderful night" He said.

"You too" I said.

Esme appeared at the door and led them out. I flopped on the couch when they were gone.

"You look exhausted" Edward commented.

I turned my head and glanced at him. "I am" I smiled. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"Of course" He said quickly, and then a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Can you bring me to pick up some stuff from my house?" I asked after a few seconds hesitation.

He nodded and gestured with his hand for me to follow. I did and within 15 minutes we were back in my living room. I looked around, hearing Edward close the front door behind himself. I went up to my room and grabbed my laptop, iPod, and tablet. I put them into my laptop bag neatly. Next I grabbed my wallet and makeup bag, putting them both in a purse. Edward knocked at my room door a few minutes later.

"The door is wide open" I laughed.

"I should still knock before walking in" He said, flashing me a crooked smile.

My heart stuttered. I walked past him and into my parent's room. I went through their top drawer finding my prescriptions and bringing them into my room, half hidden in my hand, before shoving them into my purse. My head pounded slightly, I am beyond exhausted at this point. A yawn fought out of my throat as if to reinforce the thought. I sat on my bed and laid back.

"Bella" Edward said.

"Yes" I answered, "Oh you can sit if you want"

I felt the weight shift by my feet as he sat down.

After a pause he spoke again. "So you went to Alaska for a month, what part were you in?"

"Oh, I, um" I stuttered. "I don't want to talk about my trip" I finally said, hoping he wouldn't notice the guilty tone in my voice. I hate lying to people.

The next thing I noticed was that my eyes had slipped closed and I fell into a deep sleep. I felt something cold touch me, my weight shifted as if someone was carrying me. I was moved a lot before I felt the familiar sensation of a bed. There was a beautiful scent invading my nose, I held onto whatever the smell was before falling back into that deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**My updates should be a little more frequent now that I have internet at home again, Yay! **

**EPOV**

Bella clung to my shirt tightly. I tried to unclench her fists but her face screwed up in a hurt manner and she clung tighter. I sigh and lay down next to her. Just as I laid down she curled up into my chest, I froze and she threw her arm over me automatically falling back into a deep sleep. The night passed slowly with me watching Bella.

"Edward" She said softly.

I looked down expecting to see her eyes open but she was still sleeping. A smile tugged on lips, she was dreaming about me.

Her lips parted and she slid back into a deep sleep. I spent the rest of the night watching her face. As sun started to rise it shone on her causing her to look like even more on an angel. I was surprised that the sun even shone since this was Forks and it was winter.

"You're beautiful" She mumbled waking up slowly.

I realized that my skin was sparkling against the sunlight.

"You are too" I whispered.

She sat up slowly and untangled herself from me, covering her mouth and rushing off to the bathroom. I left the room as she turned on the shower and called out 'I'm going to shower, sorry for jumping you last night'. I didn't mention that I was glad she did. Instead I went to my room showered quickly and sat in the living room faster than Bella was even out of the shower. When she came out she looked wide awake.

"Good morning" She said to everyone.

"Good morning, would you like some breakfast?" Esme said.

"Sure" She said before following Esme to the kitchen.

_You love her_ Alice thought to me.

"No I don't" I said out loud glaring at her.

_You do, she'll love you too_. She continued.

"How can she love a monster?" I said bitterly.

"You're not a monster" Alice said out loud glaring at me.

I shrugged and got up.

"Edward she is a great person, we can all see that, don't let your chance of true happiness slip away."

"You act like she's dying" I hissed.

Esme gasped but blocked her thoughts.

"Don't talk like that" She hissed quietly.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"It's 8 guys" Esme called.

I begrudgingly realized it was only Wednesday; I did not want to go to school, now less than ever. I walked to the kitchen and looked at Bella, she was fully dressed and eating a small bowl of cereal.

"Are you coming to school with us?" I asked Bella.

"I'm not in school any more" She said.

"What, aren't you supposed to be a senior, you're 17 right?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, actually, I finished school online last summer" She said blushing.

"Why didn't you just so a normal high school career?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

She shrugged and turned to her cereal only glancing at Esme.

_Stop asking so many questions_ everyone's Alice and Esme's thoughts said. I realized that those were the only thoughts in the house. Everyone had already left for school.

"Mom, I don't feel good, can I stay home?" I asked with a smile.

Esme laughed. "You can't be missing school, you'll never be able to relive these days"

Alice joined in the laughter.

"Please" I said with a smile.

"Fine"

I laughed as Bella washed her bowl and spoon.

"Bella, don't forget you are supposed to be coming up with a dance for your Stars, for the song Love Is by Jah Cure." Esme said.

"Oh yeah, thank you, I completely forgot" She said. "I should go look it up; I don't even know the song"

With that she flashed me a small smile and disappeared towards her room. A few minutes later a slow Caribbean song started later. It was actually a nice song. She played the song three times before telling Esme she was relocating to the basement.

I couldn't stop myself from sneaking into the basement to watch her dance. The song had just started, she had her eyes closed and was swinging her hips. I didn't make any noise. She stepped to the right as the artist started singing. Watching her move was amazing, she was almost as graceful as a vampire. Her face screwed into annoyance and she stopped dancing abruptly. Her hands found a key on her laptop and the song stopped. When she opened her eyes they locked with mine. A blush covered her face.

"Sorry" I said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop"

I flashed a small smile at her and she smiled back.

"So you can dance?" I asked.

"A little, I'm a little rusty from the month in the h- ALASKA" She almost shouted the last word wide eyed. "From my month in Alaska, on vacation"

The fact the she was lying was plainly written on her face and in her blush. She looked away and closed her eyes after turning the song back on. When she danced this time she was stiff and her movements were clumsier. Her heart beat had sped up, she was nervous.

"I'll try again later" She said with a sigh turning off the music.

I watched her unable to stop the smile that she put on my face.

"What?" She asked, blushing fiercely.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful." I said.

"Thank you" She whispered looking away.

I looked away too, surprised by myself.

The day was very lazy, for most of it Bella and I sat in the living room. She watched TV and I watched her. I loved the way her eyes lit up when she laughed or smiled at me.

"Let's watch a movie" She said after she had lunch.

"Okay, you pick, they're in there" I said gesturing to the cabinets in the entertainment unit.

She looked for a minute and then laughed. She pulled out a DVD, hiding it from me. She covered it while she set it up and then sat on the couch by me. The movie started playing and I laughed too. It was Dracula, Emmett's favorite movie. Bella yawned as the movie started. She shifted so that her feet were under her, I think she was cold. 30 minutes into the movie she laid her head on my shoulder, a shiver passed through her so I wrapped a blanket over her.

"Lay down" I whispered.

"I'm fine" She mumbled sleepily.

"You're falling asleep" I whispered.

"No I'm not" She mumbled.

But she didn't fight as I pulled her down with me; instead she buried her face in my chest. I wrapped the throw blanket between us so she wouldn't freeze. Bella quickly drifted off and I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes.

My mind moved to what it would feel like to sleep and what I would dream about. My head found its way onto Bella's head, I kissed her forehead and in her sleep she smiled.

She slept for 2 and a half hours before Esme called out that I had to wake her up. I frowned but her thoughts told me that the kids from Bella's programs should be there soon.

"Bella" I whispered, shaking her slightly. "Bella, wake up, your kids will be here soon."

"Five more minutes" She groaned.

I laughed and gave her 5 more minutes. This pattern continued until I heard tires coming up the driveway. She was half awake by this time.

"They're here" I told her shaking her again.

She groaned and sat up slowly. She ran her hands through her hair and stretched and the same time, it was a funny sight. She tipped forward but I caught her before she could fall. She blushed as my hands rested against her waist. I opened my mouth to speak but a bunch of kid voices called Bella's name from outside. She automatically went out to greet them and direct them to the basement. They went straight to doing homework and I went down with them. They were all munching on bags of chips provided by Esme.

"Have you worked on our song?" A girl asked.

"A little bit" Bella said.

"Oh hi, I'm Jessica" The girl said directing her attention to me.

"Hello Jessica, I'm Edward"

She blushed up at me. Her mind played a scene of me and her getting married and then onto our honeymoon scene. I cringed, what this little girl knew about, when her text books said she was only in the 8th grade, was surprising.

"Will you be staying with us for the day?" She asked hopefully.

"Um, sure" I said glancing at Bella. She watched me then shrugged.

Bella went to work giving me the names of all of the kids and I had no trouble remembering them. When she was done she announced that she was going to work on the dance while the kids did their homework.

I watched her as the song started and so did a few of the boys. She looked amazing, and there were a lot of crushes going on in the room.

"Can I dance with you?" One of the boys, Kyle, said.

"Sure" She smiled.

It was cute seeing them dance together, Kyle thought he was in love with Bella but from the looks of Bella's face she didn't even realize she was making him think she felt the same. When he went to finish his homework she seriously worked on the dance again.

I walked behind her and touched her waist as she started the dance over. I was surprised that she looked up at me, eyes sparkling, and continued dancing. Before I knew it we were dancing together in perfect harmony with each other and with the song. Suddenly we were the only ones in the room. I spun her and she gave me her full attention. I could tell the song was coming to an end. When it was finished Bella had her hands around my neck, I had my hands on her waist, and we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow" A voice whispered making me aware of the crowd we were still in front of.

I recognized the voice as Sarah's younger sister Jada. She was a 6th grader. She was looking at us with wide eyes, most of them were. However most of the 8th graders were watching either me or Bella with eyes full of barely concealed envy.

Bella's heart pounded against her chest and my chest quickly. Her eyes sparkled and she stared at me. Everyone started clapping and Bella let me go, stepping away with a blush.

"Are we going to learn that dance?" Jada asked hopefully.

"Sure" Bella smiled. "Come on guys, pair up."

It took 10 minutes for everyone to put their books away and pair up. Bella calculated our steps and we went over them for over an hour, over and over. I had never been one to dance, but I was glad to dance with Bella in such perfect sync. Some of our steps were too hard for the kids so Bella said we would fix it up for them tomorrow.

The kids left faster today so by 6:30 it was just the family left. Bella was exhausted and yawned every few minutes. Esme cooked her dinner and I sat with her while she ate.

"It was nice of you to stay around during my program, I think the kids enjoyed it" She smiled.

I smiled "I had fun. I liked dancing with you"

Bella blushed. "Me too" She whispered.

She washed her plate and sat with me in the living room. Her feet were under her and she was leaned against me when Alice and Jasper came down.

"So most of the boys in 8th grade are in love with you" I informed her quietly.

She looked at me in disbelief and shook her head, laughing.

"I'm serious" I laughed. "I thought Kyle was going to attack me while we were dancing."

"Really" She asked in surprise.

"Yup, and he's convinced that you are in love with him too"

"No" She said with wide eyes, staring up at me.

I nodded laughing quietly.

"How can I show him that I'm not?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Maybe he'll grow out of it"

Bella sighed and nodded. After about an hour of silence she started dozing off. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to sleep a lot, but maybe she was just naturally a tired person. People can be born naturally tired, right?


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped out of my sleep as something cold touched me.

"Sorry Bella" Esme said sincerely.

I noticed I was alone in my bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"We forgot to tell you, you have a doctor's appointment today. It's in a little over 2 hours." She told me. "The kids have all left for school already"

"Okay"

I climbed out of bed and headed straight for the shower. I took my time washing and getting dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater, and sneakers. I passed on breakfast when I went downstairs it was already 12 and I realized that I had slept a lot later than usual. The ride to the hospital was short and sweet. However, the wait was long. It was already 2:00 when they called me in. I sat in the room, called all the parents canceling today's program, apologizing multiple times, and waited.

A man with caramel skin, dark hair, and brown eyes walked in holding a clip board.

"Hello Isabella" he said. "My name is Dr. Gerald and I'm your new doctor. Now if I can have you change" He said holding out a hospital gown to me.

"Wait, what" I asked grabbing the hospital gown. "No, where is my doctor? Where is Dr. Cullen?"

"He can no longer be your doctor"

"No" I said, dropping the gown and folding my arms. "He has been my doctor for over 5 months now and I'm comfortable with him."

"Isabella" He started.

"It just Bella" I said, cutting him off.

"Well, Bella, I am your new doctor"

I had just seen Carlisle the night before, where had he gone?

"No, call Dr. Cullen" I said seriously.

There was nothing I hated more than the hospital and I was comfortable with Carlisle, I did not want a new doctor.

"He may be busy" Gerald said.

"I don't care, we aren't doing anything until he is here" I was dead set.

"Fine" He sighed.

He grabbed the phone by the door, pressed some buttons, and then said _doctor Cullen sorry to bother you but can you come to room 209?_

I looked over at Gerald since he started to move. He opened and closed drawers and I noticed him pull out two small bottles full of clear liquid and then a huge needle. _IS THAT FOR ME?_ I wanted to scream. Tears burned my eyes, and Carlisle walked in.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I saw him. "Why aren't you my doctor anymore?"

"Well Bella, since I am now your legal guardian I am not supposed to be your doctor anymore." He explained.

"I don't want a new doctor"

"I know I'm sorry" He said. "But the faster you do this the faster you can go home"

I sighed and grabbed the hospital gown. I had been through this procedure so many times that I was changed in what had to be record time. I went through the standard checkup process while Gerald talked to Carlisle.

"She seems to be doing well; she's recovering very well after the last stay."

"I know" Carlisle said. "I was her doctor remember"

"Right, well the last thing is the chemo shot and then we're done"

"That shot's for me?" I squeaked watching the needle grow 3 inches and not acknowledging that it was my imagination.

"Yes" Carlisle said. "Come on, we've done this before"

Tears spilled from my eyes and I shook my head. My father was usually here, holding my hand and my mother stood beside him and distracted me. When she passed away he did both jobs. But now he wasn't here. As if reading my mind, Carlisle sat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"So do you plan on going to college?" He asked.

I felt the rubber tie around my arm and the cold of the alcohol wipe on my skin, I flinched.

"I don't know" I said trying to distract myself too. "I think if I do go to college I want to work with kids, maybe to-"

My sentence was cut off by my own yelp. Gerald had stabbed me with the needle. A sob racked my body and my arm throbbed as the medicine flowed into it. I squeezed Carlisle's hand to refrain from moving or screaming. After forever the needle was removed, and my arm was pressed with cotton to catch any blood. I yelp again as a bandage was put on my now overly sensitive arm.

"Now we can quickly take blood and then we're done here"

I talked to Carlisle louder and quicker in anticipation for the next needle.

"I may want to go into teaching or something that lets me know that I am making an impact in other kid's lives. But that's if I make it to college because with this you never know, you know what I mean. I really don't know what I'm doing to do if I beat this anyway; I never gave it too much thought"

I stopped and realized that Gerald wasn't near me, but he had a vial of blood and there was another bandage on my arm, the part of it that bends.

"All done" Carlisle smiled.

I let go of his hand with a small smile and got off the hospital's poor excuse for a bed. Then I moaned in pain as I tried to get redressed, the pain had spread from just my arm to the top of my shoulder and down to my elbow. Every movement hurt, and to make matters worse it was my main arm, my right arm.

When we got home everyone was there. Edward greeted me as I walked in with a smile.

"How was your day love?" He asked.

_Love?_

"It was okay, how was school?" I smiled.

"Long and boring" He confessed, making me laugh.

"Bella come eat, you haven't eaten all day"

I didn't want to eat, my stomach felt strange, but I did. Edward sat with me while I nibbled on my first sandwich and sipped my juice. My stomach protested the food, chemo always made me sick. When I was done with my first sandwich my stomach retaliated. I made it to the bathroom and lost the battle. I felt cold hands rubbing my back; my hair was still in a ponytail so it wasn't in the way. When the torture was over I flushed the toilet.

"You don't have to stay" I groaned.

I got up and rinsed my mouth in the sink. The mirror showed Edward behind me watching my face in the mirror with a mask of worry.

"I wanted to" He said.

"No one wants to stay through that" I groined as my stomach clenched and unclenched violently.

"I" Edward started, but then he stopped. After a few second of silence he spoke again. "Are you alright, you look a little green"

"It's a side effect of the medicine" Carlisle answered when I didn't.

He handed me a pill and a bottle of water. Edward looked at him in confusion. I was hit with a dizzy spell and swayed; Edward caught me before I fell.

"Go lay down Bella" Carlisle said.

I nodded. Despite my endless protests, after the second time I tripped Edward carried me to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't know where to continue. I haven't really been into FF recently, I don't know why.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up alone in bed again, but I wasn't surprised. Whenever Edward slept with me he disappeared before I got up. Even on days he didn't have school. It kind of made me feel weird about him even staying.

I got up and wondered how we were going to spend this Saturday. I had been feeling better for a month, but for the past week it's been going downhill again. I spent a lot of time sleeping or being tired, I couldn't eat a lot, and I've been getting a lot of headaches and surprise bruises.

I got in the shower and looked at the weird shaped bruise on my stomach. I sighed and started washing slowly. Then I felt the lump under my arm and I started to panic. Was I relapsing? The underarm lump hadn't happened for a long time.

I rushed to get dressed and down the stairs where Esme met me with a worried face. I bent over panting and out of breath.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Where's Carlisle?" I gasped, dizzy.

Suddenly he was there and asking me what was wrong. Then, out of no where, my nose was bleeding. My body throbbed and I couldn't help but start crying. Then Edward was there, staring in surprise.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward demanded.

Suddenly Carlisle was hold napkins to my nose. I shook my head at Edward, unable to tell him what was wrong.

I lifted my right arm so Carlisle could see the lump, and I knew he did because worry was etched on his face. I also lifted my shirt so he could see the bruise.

"What happened?" Edward gasped.

"I don't know" I sobbed.

Finally my exhaustion got the best of me and I collapsed. My vision spun as Edward caught me, my head hit his chest and my vision blacked out.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had seen this happen to Bella before. And she almost died two days later.

"What is going on?" Edward demanded, voice laced with horror and worry.

"We need to get her to the hospital" I said seriously.

"Why?" Esme asked, also worried. "Is it that serious? Maybe she just needs rest"

"The last time this happened she almost died" I informed, pushing Edward towards the door with Bella.

"Dad I don't understand" He said running into the backseat of my car. "What is wrong wih her?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you" I said as I sped off to the hospital.

"I deserve to know!" Edward pratically shouted.

But I pulled up to the hospital and rushed to get Bella. Her nose was still bleeding, so it had been 5 minutes now. Bella was taken straight in and Edward was forced to wait in the waiting room.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a hopital fullt of needles. Automatically my heart started racing, causing a nurse to run in and check on me.

"How are you Bella?" She asked sweetly.

"I feel horrible" I said honestly.

I heard my labored breathing and frowned. I didn't feel like fighting the inevitable this time. I felt weak and frail.

"What exactly are you feeling?" She asked getting ready to take notes, probably for my doctor.

"Nauseous, tired, my bones hurt, and my chest is heavy, it's hard to breath." I whispered.

She left me alone for me to sleep again, but when she came back my chest was tight and I was gasping for breath every few minutes. The nurse put me on an oxygen machine and I accepted it despite the uncomfortable nose piece forcing air into my lungs. My throat felt raspy.

"How long have I been here?" I asked the nurse when she came in with a bottle of water.

"Two days" She said with a sad frown.

My doctor came in a little while later to take blood and ask me how I was feeling, I honestly said I was feeling worse.

"Are you feeling up to company?"

"I guess" I said closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was there.

"Bella, how are you feeling? No one will tell me what's going on" He spoke so fast I barely spoke.

"I guess I'm okay." I said quietly.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? What's wrong with you?"

I took a deep breath. "I have acute myelogenous leukemia"

"Leukemia" Edward repeated, sounding out of breath. "Like cancer, you're dying?"

I nodded. "I've been fighting since I was 14. I don't think I'll get better this time. The treatment is too painful for me to keep having to go through just for it not to work"

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" He cried, tears filling his eyes.

"I didn't know how to. I was too scared, then I wanted to tell you but I" I stopped.

I couldn't tell him that I fell in love with him, he would think I was crazy. He shocked me by cutting off my thoughts to speak.

"Bella you are my mate, you're supposed to tell me everything!" He demanded, seeming angry.

"Your mate?" I repeated.

He looked at me with wide eyes and was out of the room before I could respond. Did that me he loves me? That we were supposed to be together? But why did he run. I was too tired to think anymore and just decided to let myself sleep.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. What's up guys. Leave me some reviews, what would you guys like to see? Tell me xD**


End file.
